Come A Little Closer, my dear
by NewYorkBoundAdventure
Summary: The evolution of Hunter and Sebastian's lust filled relationship with a little help from alcohol and Niff Smutfic!
1. Come a Little Closer, my dear

**Come a little closer**

"pathetic. "

"LAZY."

"No wonder the warblers dumped you," Hunter drawled on.

Sebastian hissed as he was forced to repeat the steps over and over again. It seemed that Hunter loved picking on him. To everyone else he was a charming bastard, willing the rest of the Warblers to do his every bidding but to Sebastian, he was ruthless. Sebastian's every move was intensely studied and scrutinized. Hunter took every opportunity to criticize Sebastian's footwork(despite his flawlessness at not only leading the Warblers last year but also helping Jeff choreograph the dance moves), publicly shaming him and pulling him aside for one-on-one tutorial. He would deny this to his grave but Hunter could not deny his growing attraction towards the boy.

The warblers were getting annoyed(and turned on) by the sexual tension between their co-captains. As entertaining as their fights were, it was driving themselves and everyone else up the wall. They had to be focused for their upcoming sectionals.

Dalton's resident pranksters and self-proclaimed matchmakers after their success in getting Klaine together(they will insist to this day that Pavarotti's death was natural) concocted a plan to get Hunter and Sebastian together or at least fuck the tension away because they seem to be in real physical pain around each other's presence. Jeff, Nick, Hunter and Sebastian stayed in a special suite-like room in Dalton, sharing the same living room and dining area. However, Jeff and Sebastian shared a bedroom and the same goes for Nick and Hunter. Both Nick and Jeff began to notice how both boys came up with stupid excuses to not be in the same room as one another.

"Mr Puss is allergic to sluts," Hunter calmly said as he stroked his precious bundle of fur and exited the room but not before throwing a dirty look at Sebastian. Before he reached to turn the doorknob, however, Sebastian had flung his shoe at the Captain's head. Things got progressively worse after that. Therefore Nick and Jeff rallied the others to host a Warblers'-only-party to take their minds of the stress of sectionals.

During the party the Warblers made sure that everyone, paying special attention to Hunter and Sebastian, were all at least slightly tipsy before huddling together and demanding that they play Truth or Dare. It started out with really tame(as tame as the boys could be) like making out with each other which despite their protests, seemed to carried out really intently, and fumbling lap dances.

Things only got interesting when the bottle landed on Hunter and the evil gleam in Jeff Sterling's eyes made his skin crawl. Jeff made an exaggerated rubbing motion with his palms as he shared a knowing look with Nick. Hunter was in the proces of making plans for them to be expelled from the Warblers when Jeff said the one thing that he dreaded, " Make Sebastian scream out your name. You have 15 minutes."

No. No. This can't be happening.

"B-but I'm straight!" he tried to protest.

"Oh come on. Just admit you want to take a ride on this already and we can all move on." he looked up to see Sebastian licking his lips lewdly at him and wiggling his eyebrows while gesturing to his crotch.

Usually Hunter used to dismiss his advances and even laugh at his over-dramatic and comical antics but right now, he could only gaze longingly at the boy's pretty little lips, just begging to be nibbled on.

"Scared that you won't be able to satisfy this sex god? I have the whole student body to compare you with after all." At this, some of the Warblers rolled their eyes but mosltly, like Nick and Jeff, felt a ripple of desire in their bodies as they recalled the steaming hot threesome they just had with Sebastian the weekend before.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in a mock challenge, mocking him and silently prompting him to make a move already. This was the moment when he reminded himself that Hunter Clarington has never backed down from a fight.

He surged forward and pushed Sebastian onto the ground with all his might. "Fuck, you're strong," Sebastian breathed out. Leaning forward so that his breath tickled Sebastian's ear, he whispered "Military school, remember?" With that, Hunter plunged his tongue into his ear, languidly nibbling on its soft shell. Sebastian bucked his hips upwards, feeling his already growing hard member aligning with that of Hunter's. Hunter moved his way down Sebastian's jaw, placing open mouthed kisses along it and occasionally biting down hard.

"Fuck. Fuck. So good."

Hunter kissed up to his chin an ghosted his lips over his, all the while maintaining eye contact so that Sebastian could his his dilated pupils and lust-blown eyes. Sebastian reached out to touch him but Hunter moved fast and grab both his wrists before pinning them above his head.

"No touching me. We play by my rules." He growled. He nudged Sebastians legs open with his knee and rubbed himself against Sebastian's impressive package. "Do. You. Understand." He punctuated each word with a thrust that sent the other boy writhing and gasping for more.

Still pinning the other boy's arms over his head with one hand, Hunter used the other to grab Sebastian's nipple and rolled it with his thumb and forefinger feeling it pebble in his hands. Not wanting the other to be left out, he gently licked around the little bud with actually touching it.

The other Warblers sat open-mouthed as they watched their co-captains getting it on before their very eyes. Nick and Jeff took a break from their very heated make out session with hands in each others' pants to remind Hunter that he had 5 minutes left to make Sebastian scream his name. Hunter realised that he had to step up his game and teach the smug Warbler a lesson for constantly remarking how uptight he was.

With one fluid motion, Hunter slid off Sebastian's boxers and pants, taking a second to admire its impressive lenth. It laid against his stomach, red and flushed with arousal. Perfect for riding but not today(Wait what? Where was this coming from?). Today was going to be the day when Hunter clarington, not evenly remotely bi-curious military boy, fucked the Dalton casanova Sebastian Smythe.

Not bothering to prepare at all he roughly thrusted two fingers into the boy's eager hole. He scissored expertly having much experience with girls and enjoyed the sense of power of transforming the normally well-put together warbler into a shuddering mess beneath him.

"Nnnnghh... Ohh... Fuck me.." Sebastian pleaded embarrassed at how much control Hunter had over him but he couldn't bring himself to care. Hunter felt his cock twitching at the invitation and hurriedly removed his clothing.

Then it hit him that he was a man with a mission.

"Who do you want, huh? You slut. Whose cock do you want in you?" Sebastian however managed to regain some on his snark and refused. "Fuck it. Just do it goddamnit!"

"Say it." Hunter grabbed the base of his rock hard length and rubbed it against Sebastian's puckered hole. "Say my name." Sebastian was practically screaming at this point and to give him more incentive, Hunter pushed in by an inch and slowly moved his hips around.

Not being to take it any longer, Sebastian let out a series of "HUNTER! Please! Hunt... Ohmygod fuck me! Fuck me hard!" With that, Hunter thrusted forward and buried himself to the hilt enjoying the warm sensation clenching harshly around his cock.

"So tight." Why was he so tight? God, this is better than any girl. Hunter began swivelling his hips till Sebastian let out a howl of pleasure signalling that his pleasure centre had been found. Hunter began pistoning his hips,mercilessly pounding into the boy's sweet spot over and over again. He grabbed Sebastian's leaking cock and tugged at it, milking it for all it's worth.

"Oh Hunt! I'm gonna come oh I'm coming!"

"Seb.. So good... So good for me like that."

Both boys ended up tangled in a heap, their cum sticking to each other but nothing could deminish their post coitus glow as they basked in the scent and feel of each other. Hardly paying attention to the scandalized faces of the other Warblers, the began to doze off, Hunter still very much inside Sebastian. Tomorrow may be uncertain but right now, they were entirely at ease with the world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Duval, see me after practice."  
I gulped, what did I do wrong? Hunter is could be so intimidating sometimes. I shared a look with Jeff who merely shrugged his shoulders and patted me on the back.  
"Good luck, 3."

As the Warblers filed out in single order, I approached Hunter hesitantly.  
"What is it, Captain?"  
"Change rooms with me."  
"What? NO!"  
Jeff and I had just gotten together so were making the most of our joined bedroom. We had the same suite with Hunter and Sebastian, sharing the same living room and dining area. Hunter and Sebastian were roomies like us but recently all they did was fight. It was hard to get things on with your boyfriend when you can hear yelling and things being thrown next door. Occasionally Jeff and I had to take away Mr Puss so that he would be harmed in the crossfire. Seriously. It was that bad.

"Hunter..." I began, "what's going on between you and Seb?"

Meanwhile...  
"Jeff! Wait! Can I talk to you?"  
I eyed Sebastian wearily. First Hunter and now him. What was going on? No! Not the infamous Smythe pout. Grrr...fine.

I sat him down at the coffee shop and listened as he filled me in how he had screwed up "the best thing that had ever happened to me since  
Courvoisier in coffee". Charming and melodramatic as always but as I watched this normally so well put-together break down before my very eyes, I resolved to help Sebastian get Hunter back.

Back in our room  
"So...they had really hot angry sex...?"  
"Yeah and they both thought it would solve all their tension but now they can't even look each other in the eye."  
"So... Hate sex, huh? Hot..."  
"Jeff... I know, right? Why couldn't have we done that? But we've been best friends since forever. There was no opportunity for that."  
"BUT if we get them together maybe...maybe they'll let us watch!"  
"Or join."  
"Awesome! Let's do it!"

"Jeff, what if this doesn't work out?"  
"Hush, Hunt. Leave it to Dalton's finest matchmakers! We got Klaine together didn't we?"  
"I thought Blaine confessed to Kurt after realising he loved boys who got emotional over dead birds."  
"Uhh... Hey look, it's Sebastian and Nick!"

At that moment, Nick walked towards us with Sebastian in tow. Sebastian was tugging at the hem of his shirt, clearly wishing that the ground would swallow him up.  
This was gonna take more effort than I thought. Let's make it happen!  
As Hunter began to walk I tripped him but before he fell, Sebastian reached out and grabbed him by the waist. Nick and I enjoyed how our  
captains blushed furiously at each other's touch.

"Stop sniggering Jeff or I'll punch it out of you."  
"I would think that since you guys already had sex, you wouldn't be waltzing around each other like a couple of blushing virgins. Oh and Sebastian? Threaten my boyfriend again and I'll end you."  
"Whatever. Not my fault Clarington can't walk in a straight line."  
This was followed by a shove from Hunter followed by even more shoves.  
"Enough!", Nick growled(ooh my man was sexy like that) "Get in the damn car and shut it both of you!"

Nick and I decided that a double date at Breadstix would be the best for them to open up to one another especially since it was just a casual setting. We would both be around to make sure that they didn't:  
a) sit in silence  
b) kill each other  
c) have hot public sex(actually that was okay but Warblers have a reputation to uphold, thank you very much. We couldn't possibly let our captains scandalize the innocent civillians of Westerville)

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Sebastian and Hunter decided to go with (a), occasionally making glances at one another. I must admit that it was rather cute watching them like that but I was getting bored. I did the only thing I could think of, I threw a fit.

"I've had it! I've had it with both of you! I haven't been able to sleep with you guys screaming and yelling next door all the time. I haven't been able to have sex with my boyfriend with that stupid cat that we had to take in staring at us. You both came to Nick and I asking for help but when we try, you refuse to put in any effort yourselves! Since you like to yell at each other so much, why don't you do it now?! Anything is better than all this goddamn silence and waiting! I never knew that my Captains that I had admired so much were a bunch of fucking pussies!"  
With a storm out that could rival Rachel Berry, I rushed off to the male restroom.

Sighing at Jeff's clearly exaggerated antics, Nick glared at us. "Fix it, you guys."  
I glanced at Hunter as Nick walked away.  
"I...I like you okay? You're witty and charming and such a good performer and fuck... I'm gonna mess things up and you're clearly confused with your own sexuality and you don't need me pressurising you further but I've never felt this way before. I've..never met someone that I regarded as my complete equal..I've never met anyone who could get as much under my skin as you. Hunt, please if you give me a ch-"  
I felt a pair of lips moving against mine. Initially, I didn't respond but as I breathed in Hunter's familiar scent, memories of wet skin slapping against mine went straight to my groun and I had to stifle a groan. I wrapped my hands around his waist as he snaked his tongue deeper into my mouth.

"We did it Jeff!"  
"Do you think we can ask about our foursome now?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, pay attention to everything I tell you today. There'll be a test at the end of the week that'll make up 20% of your total grade."  
A collective groan could be heard throughout the class but everyone took out their notebooks to jot down notes.

Hunter Clarington was no exception. Back straight. Pen in hand, poised to write down whatever he deemed important enough to study for. The same could not be said for his deskmate, the legendary Casanova and mischief maker Sebestian Smythe. He paralleled Nick and Jeff in having the ability to cause chaos and commotion wherever he went. The only difference was that he had the family name to protect him and if that didn't work, he could charm the pants off anyone he wanted.

"Stop it!" Hunter hissed, gritting his teeth as he felt a warm thigh pressed heavily against his.  
"Stop what, darling?" Sebastian proceeded to rub his thigh against Hunter's.  
"Don't." Kick. "Call." Kick. "Me." Kick. "That!"

"MR CLARINGTON AND MR SMYTHE! Is anything the matter?"  
Ms Flaura's voice bellowed across the classrom.  
"Nothing ma'am." Hunter glared at Sebastian sending a thrill down his spine. An angry Hunter was an extremely sexy Hunter. His brows furrowed and his pouty lips snarled showing a row of perfect teeth. His muscles peeked underneath his Dalton blazer exuding a sense of dominance and authority that made Sebastian want to kneel at his mere command.  
"Yeah, what he said." Sebastian sent a wink her direction making her so visibly flustered. At this, Sebastian merely smiled.  
"Uhm... Well. Pay attention from now on."

As the teacher turned her back, Sebastian took the opportunity to lean in towards Hunter, his breath tickling his ear and neck.  
"Now..now... I know you're a screamer Hunt but we don't want to put on a show, now do we?"  
He pressed an open mouth kiss on his earlobe that sent Hunter gripping the edges of his seat till his knuckles turned white.  
"Unless you want to...?"

When the teacher turned back, Sebastian went on pretending that nothing had happened, giving Hunter his signature smirk.  
"Might want to hide that, Captain." he said gesturing to the growing bulge in the other boy's pants. Hunter hurriedly grabbed his satchel and placed it over his crotch. He reached over to place a hand over Sevastian's thigh, sinking his fingernails deep into his skin and prompting a startled yelp from the other boy. After that, class went on without any further interruptions from Sebastian but he relished every single squirm and adjustment that Hunter made to his sitting arrangement. He loved having such a profound impact on a boy that was so normally cool and collected.

They shared no more classes after that but thoughts of Sebastian kept invading Hunter's head as he recalled the previous times they had sex. Yes Sebastian was a great friend, a great leader, dependable,  
someone he was glad to have as a right-hand man. He had even changed his ways, opening up that he even became close friends with Nick, Jeff and now Hunter. He had even stopped sleeping around after admitting to Hunter that he had feelings for him. Now the ball was in his court. The double date with Niff in which Sebastian had poured out his feelings was already a month ago. They had gone from rivals to fuck buddies to best friends who knew about their feelings for each other (Well, Hunter knew what Sebastian felt about him but he himself had shown no sign of reciprocation except for physical responses of course). Sebastian had been entirely patient about letting Hunter figure things out on his own and for that, Hunter was thankful. They had kept the physical aspect of their pseudo-relationship to the minimum, occasional make out sessions here and there to relieve tension but that was it.

However, Sebastian that had never been monogamous before(and not even getting any) began acting out against Hunter, making it his personal mission to rile Hunter ip whenever he could with lingering touches and innuendos peppering their every conversation. There was just about Sebastian that drives him completely insane, something so completely undeniable, the boy oozed sex appeal but... Hunter just wanted to punch that smug look off Sebastian's face. He knew Hunter's weaknesses, leaving him completely exposed and vulnerable and Hunter did not like that. No, Hunter had to maintain order and control at all times. It was how he was born and bred after all.

"I'm gonna show him who's boss."  
Hunter assured himself. They were bound to meet in Warblers practice and that was when Hunter Clarington will show Sebastian Smythe his moves and put him in his place.

Later that day,  
"No, Sebastian, you have to do it like this," Hunter said calmly rapidly moving his hips in a fluid manner. This earned a gulp from Sebastian who stood there eyeing Hunter like a piece of meat and the rest of the Warblers who were either confused or extremely into it.

When Sebastian made no attempt to correct his mistake, Hunter placed his hands by his side and rolled their hips together. As their half-hard cocks gained the friction that they desired, Hunter had to bite down on his bottom lip to stifle a moan. He looked up to see Sebastian looking at him with half-lidded eyes filled with lust.

"Practice dismissed" Hunter managed to croak out. The Warblers left the room with smirks on their faces but not before Jeff had shouted "Get some, Captains!". He was immediately silenced by an icy glare from Sebastian and threats of extra practice from Hunter. A few mutterings of "They're totally having sex..." and "ever since that party..." could be heard in the hallway.

Making sure everyone had gone, Hunter locked the doors and took large strides towards the taller boy. He growled out, "Do you think this is funny? Is this all a joke to you?!" Hunter seized the other boy by the collar and pinned him against the wall.  
"Maybe," Sebastian replied lazily, an air of defiance about him.  
Dragging Sebastian by the tie, Hunter led him to their shared room.  
"Where are we going?" Sebastian asked, struggling to keep up with Hunter's fast pace.  
"Our room and you won't be able to leave until I'm done with you."  
"Kinky."

As soon as they reached their destination, Hunter picked Sebastian up and threw him roughly on his bed. He may be shorter but he more than made up for his lack of height with his stellar upper body strength.

"You're gonna fuck me, huh? Dominate me?"  
The words were intended to be spiteful but out of Sebastian's mouth it came out more as pleading, desperately wishing for Hunter to fill up the emptiness that he had felt for nearly a month now.  
"No, YOU'RE gonna fuck me."Hunter began straddling him and taking off his own clothes.  
Wait what?...  
"Hunter w-what are you doing?"  
"Shhhhhh.." Hunter took off Sebastian's blazer and popped open the buttons on his dress shirt excruciating slowly, taking his time to place soft kitten licks down his body. He took off the other boy's pants and boxers, immediately cupping his length and palming it, enjoying the thickness in his hands. Sebastian shivered with every touch and reached down to touch Hunter but he pulled away.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. " Hunter used Sebastian's tie that had been previously discarded before tying him to the bed post. Sebastian tried to struggle against his restraints but as soon as he felt a warm, wet heat coming from Hunter's mouth sinking onto his cock, his hips began bucking wildly.

"Fuck...yes... Fuck so goood, Hunt You were born to do this."  
The other boy merely hummed in response, the vibrations making Sebastian's cock harder than he thought possible. Looking down at Hunter, his pink puffy lips spread open, taking in his whole length. The boy looked positively debauched.  
Hunter let go of Hunter's cock with a lewd pop and began licking the vein on its underside. Then he sucked hard on the tip, licking the slit that he knew drove Sebastian crazy. He had to hold the boy's hips down to settle him in place.

"I'm...ah! I'm gonna come. Let me fuck you now. Pleaaaaase."  
"Patience, Sebastian."

Hunter reached over to grab a bottle of lube and began prepping himself with two fingers, giving Sebastian a show. He scissored carefully before taking in three and then four. Deciding not to torture Sebastian any further, he placed his hands on the other boy's chest and slowly lowered himself, taking Sebastian's cock inch by inch. He took a moment to compose himself before the delicious burn took over him and without warning, he began fucking himself earnestly. Sebastian pulled at the tie binding his hands, desperate for more contact between them but Hunter set a fast pace that left Sebastian disoriented and wanting more. Hunter moved his hips expertly, rolling it around feeling Sebastion with every move he made. Sebastian's essence, his taste, his musky manlg scent pervaded every of his senses.

Moans and groans filled the room accompanied by sound of skin slapping on skin. They could afford to be tender another time but right here, right now, all they needed to do was fuck. A particularly hard thrust hitting Hunter's sweet spot had him keening and spurting his load all over Sebastian's chest. Hunter clenching his hole painfully tight around Sebastian's length had him coming soon after. He thrusted a few more times, riding his orgasm until he was sated.

Pulling out carefully, Hunter collapsed on Sebastian's chest. Nuzzling in the crook of his neck, he whispered, half-asleep "I like you too."


End file.
